fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (ACL)
:Not to be confused with Gentleman Deadpool's, Thingynothingy's, or Billy-Luigi's titles of the same name. , Existence Software |publisher= |genre=Action |modes=1-2 players |ratings=ESRB: Teen CERO: C PEGI: 16 |platforms=Nintendo Switch |series=''Super Mario'' spin-off, spin-off }} Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Japanese: スーパーマリオ 無双 ) is an action hack-and-slash title developed by Existence Software and Koei Tecmo and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The game is the third collaboration between Koei Tecmo and Nintendo, following Hyrule Warriors and Fire Emblem Warriors, and once again combines the gameplay elements of Koei Tecmo's Warriors series with the Super Mario franchise. The game is heavily based on the two aforementioned titles, though elements commonly featured in the Super Mario titles, such as the use of power-ups, have been integrated into the classic Warriors formula. Story Much like the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series that have pioneered the Warriors gameplay formula, Mushroom Kingdom Warriors features two distinct storylines that follow the two main warring factions: the "Mushroom Story" that focuses on the Mario Bros. and their allies, and the "Koopa Story" that focuses on Bowser and the Koopa Troop. Both stories run concurrent to one another, essentially telling the same story from two different points of view, and both must be completed in order to unlock the final missions of the game that converge them. Synopsis After Princess Peach disappears, Mario travels to Bowser's Castle to take down the Koopa King in order to rescue her. Upon defeating Bowser, Mario is told by Bowser that they had nothing to do with her kidnapping. After learning this, Mario hurries back to Princess Peach's Castle to try and find clues as to who her kidnapper is, but instead finds that her castle has vanished. Bowser, too, goes off to try and locate Princess Peach, believing him to be the only villain worthy-enough of kidnapping her, and in the meantime his castle disappears as well. Mushroom Story Koopa Story Finale Gameplay Similar to other games in the Warriors franchise, Mushroom Kingdom Warriors is an action hack-and-slash title where the characters traverse sprawling battlefields with fairly tunnel-based layouts whilst fighting against large hoards of enemies. Unlike most Warriors games, which places heavy focus on a character's weapon which serves to base their gameplay style around, Mushroom Kingdom Warriors instead adapts the "Hero Card" system present in Warriors All-Stars, renamed to "Star Cards" in this title. Additionally, ? Blocks and Brick Blocks placed around the battlefields can be broken and may release power-ups to power them up in certain ways, such as temporarily granting a certain elemental effect to a warrior's attacks. Star Cards Star Cards replace the weapons featured in most other Warriors titles. Much like how weapons are used throughout the series, Star Cards embody the warrior's moveset, and may have various bonuses attached to it in order to change their play style in slight ways. Star Cards come in three major levels, denoted with icons of the appropriate number of Grand Stars. Each of these three levels of card also have a certain strength attribute, which is essentially the warrior's base attack stat for when they are in battle; this number is displayed as one to five Super Stars. The first Star Card that every character begins with is an exception to this, lacking any Power Stars or Super Stars, and it will never have any bonus attributes. Power-ups Warriors Characters from throughout the history of the Mario franchise will be playable warriors in the game. While the more-recurring characters serve as the main focus of the game's story, the game's cast also includes a pool of both heroes and villains from the spin-off Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong franchises. Currently only these characters have been confirmed to be playable: * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Trivia * Before the game's final name was chosen, other possible ideas were "Mushroom Warriors", "Super Mario Warriors", and "Mario Star Warriors". ** Additionally, at one point the game was initially conceived as a direct crossover between the Mario and Samurai Warriors series, being set within a Mushroom Kingdom styled after feudal Japan with Orochi of the Warriors Orochi titles and Bowser merging together and acting as the game's main antagonist. While this idea was scrapped in favour of an entirely Mario-focused title, Existence Software has stated that it may be willing to return to this concept in the future. Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Warriors Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games